La despedida de soltero
by RedGlossyLips
Summary: Yoh y Anna por fin van a casarse. Los chicos planean una despedida de soltero, pero su imaginación no los ayuda mucho, terminando en un cabaret. ¿Qué harán las chicas al enterarse? / Quinto reto del foro 'Yo te reto, tu me retas, nosotros nos retamos/ UA


**Lamentablemente, Shaman King no es mío.**

* * *

– ¿Puedo tener su atención un momento, por favor? – Dijo Yoh en un carraspeo, pero los demás hablaban tan fuerte, que no le prestaron ni la más mínima atención.

– ¿¡Podrían cerrar la maldita boca, y escuchar lo que tenemos que decirles!?– Dijo en un grito seco, Anna. Todos obedecieron al acto, y dirigieron sus miradas a la pareja – Gracias – Y le dio un apretón a la mano del castaño, quien entendió eso como una señal para que hablara.

Con su típica sonrisa despreocupada, se aclaró la garganta para comenzar, lo que muchos interpretaron como algún tipo de discurso. – Bien, como todos saben hoy estamos celebrando nuestra graduación de la universidad – Soltó una risita, a la que todos rodaron los ojos. – Y bueno, también saben que Annita y yo llevamos muchos años de novios…–

– Sí, sí, lo sabemos. Ya ve al grano de una buena vez – Dijo Horo Horo, que se ganó un codazo en el estómago por parte de Ren y una mirada siniestra de Anna.

El castaño, con la calma que tanto lo caracteriza, tomó aire para decirlo finalmente. – Lo que sucede, es que Annita y yo vamos a casarnos –

– ¡Qué maravillosa noticia, amigos! Aunque Ren y yo, siempre creímos que seríamos los primeros en dar ese gran paso, ¿Verdad cariño? – Jeanne le había vuelto la vista a Ren, los ojos le brillaban de una manera que terminó por avergonzar al chino, quien no hizo más que un gesto condescendiente, cómo odiaba las muestras públicas de afecto.

– ¿Y cuándo es el gran día? – Preguntó una entusiasmada Pilika. Ella acompañaba a Horo Horo a todos lados, y el día de su graduación no podía ser la excepción.

– Veinte de marzo – Soltó Anna, un poco fastidiada – No más preguntas, sabemos que es pronto, pero Yoh y yo lo veníamos planeando hace tiempo. Realmente esperamos que puedan asistir–

Luego de las felicitaciones, abrazos, besos y más felicitaciones correspondientes, siguieron celebrando hasta avanzadas horas de la noche.

(…)

— Veinte de marzo ¿Estás seguro Yoh? Falta algo más de un mes, pero aún te puedes arrepentir — Le decía entre risas ahora, Horo Horo.

— Sí, tú sabes que Anna es muy impulsiva y yo no puedo decirle que no, además nos íbamos a casar tarde o temprano — Dijo con ligereza el castaño.

— ¡Qué manera de querer acabar tu vida, hermanito!— Lo abrazaba Hao —No tendrás tiempo de disfrutar tu trabajo, ni tu dinero. Todo lo compartirás con ella ahora—

Al fin habían podido encontrar un momento para conversar tranquilos, sin la presencia de las mujeres. No era que les molestaran ni mucho menos, pero que las chicas decidieran hacer su 'club de Lulú'* apartándose de ellos, les daba espacio para hablar tranquilamente sin tapujos, ni con temor a mirotones reprobatorios.

— Qué dices, Hao. Por supuesto que no estoy arruinando mi vida, yo creo que es todo lo contrario— Le contestó el gemelo menor —Aunque — Dijo, viendo ahora a Ren — También creí, que serían Jeanne y tú quienes se casaran primero —

Ren rodó los ojos, con desaprobación — ¿Acaso me crees tan impulsivo? Jeanne y yo nos casaremos, cuando ambos tengamos una estabilidad económica, ya sabes que después vienen los hijos, y todo se complica…—

Horo Horo había estallado en carcajadas tras ese comentario — ¿Estabilidad económica? Tu familia es millonaria, ¿Y hablas de estabilidad económica? Y por favor, júrame que hablaste de hijos… — Y llegaba a apretarse el estómago de la risa — Bien, bien pero el novio es Yoh. Y como amigos que somos chicos, es nuestro deber darle una buena despedida de soltero —

Todos se quedaron viendo, ¿despedida de soltero? No era una mala idea del todo. — ¿Y qué propones, payaso? — Bufó Ren, a modo de venganza por su comentario anterior.

El ainu se llevó la mano a la barbilla, para pensarlo un momento. Cuando notó que su imaginación no le ayudaba, quedó viendo a Hao. Seguramente él tendría alguna idea, después de todo, el gemelo mayor era conocido como el amo y señor de las fiestas en la universidad. El castaño de cabellos largos, entendió inmediatamente la señal, y le devolvió una mirada cómplice.

— Pues ¿Qué les parece un viajecito, sólo de chicos? — Soltó Hao.

— ¿Un viaje? ¿Y dónde?— Preguntó Yoh, sin entender.

Su hermano mayor, sonrió maliciosamente. Entonces todos captaron la 'gran idea'. Todos claro, menos el festejado. — ¡Ay, si serás tarado! — Le dijo Horo Horo, dándole un golpe en la cabeza. — Lo que trata de decir Hao, es que nos vayamos de viaje de chicos ya sabes; alcohol, casinos y chicas ¿Entiendes? De esas chicas que bailan para ti, y te dejan ver sus 'cositas' —

Todos rieron ante las palabras del ainu, excepto Ren, quien estaba serio como una estatua. — Eso, es una porquería— Todos lo quedaron viendo.

— Qué aguafiestas eres, Rency — Dijo el peli azul. Cómo amaba hacer rabear a ese chino. — ¿Qué acaso, tu virginal Jeanne no te da permiso? —

Los chicos sabían que la debilidad de Ren, era que le hicieran ver que su novia lo dominaba mucho. — Claro que no, idiota. No necesito autorización de ella ni de nadie, para hacer lo que se me venga en gana. Es sólo que me parece de muy mal gusto, ir a ver unas strippers—

— Sin mencionar, que si Anna se entera es capaz de cancelar la boda. — Dijo un apenado Yoh, a quien habían relegado de la conversación. — Creo que lo mejor es dejarlo así muchachos, gracias de todas formas pero no necesito una despedida de soltero. —

— No, no, no y no. — Hao alzaba la voz nuevamente — No es posible que mi hermano se case, y no tenga una despedida como corresponde. Está bien, te propongo un trato, iremos a Osaka. Allá nadie nos conoce, y ella no tiene por qué enterarse —

— Querrás decir 'ellas' — Habló de pronto Chocolove, él se refería a Mari, la novia de Hao. — Tu ya sabe' mijo, que tu chica tiene serios problemas con los celos. — Hubo un asentir general con las cabezas. El moreno estaba en lo cierto.

— Pero, no tienen por qué saberlo — Habló Ren — Podemos decir, que sólo vamos de fiesta. Digo, ellas jamás desconfiarían de nosotros —

— Y tú, ¿Qué no te parecía de mal gusto nuestra idea? — Le dijo el ainu —Bien, de modo que me da lo mismo, pues el moreno y yo somos los únicos solteros aquí, y no le debemos explicaciones a ninguna escandalosa. —

— Claro que me parece de mal gusto— Aclaró el chino. — Pero es Yoh ¿no? Cómo perdérmelo. —

De modo que ese era el plan maestro. Hacerle creer a las chicas que irían de fiesta ahí mismo en Tokio, pero en realidad saldrían mucho antes a Osaka. Después de todo, tendrían una noche de desenfreno 'varonil', tal como lo había llamado Horo Horo.

Los únicos en apuntarse, fueron Hao, Horo y Ren. Chocolove se excusó diciendo que tenía planes para esos días, pero que sin duda estaría para la boda. También decidieron invitar a Ryu, y Manta estaba en Norteamérica, así que le sería imposible. Yoh no estaba del todo convencido, pero como nunca se atrevía a dar un no por respuesta, se dejó llevar por la emoción de los demás mientras planeaban todo, además era solo una noche y no tendría que involucrarse con ninguna mujer si no quería. Por lo demás, daba por hecho que aunque pusiera máxima resistencia, terminarían por secuestrarlo.

(…)

– Con que, despedida de soltero… – Rabeaba sola Anna, tras recibir la llamada de Pilika. La peli celeste le había contado inocentemente, lo que oyó decir a su hermano al teléfono el día anterior.

– ¿Sigues ahí, Anna? – Le preguntaba Pilika – Creo que no debí decirte, quizás era un secreto de los chicos, pero como Yoh y tú no se ocultan nada, pues pensé que lo sabías.

– Por supuesto que no lo sabía, Pilika. – Soltó un bufido – Me las van a pagar, Yoh y su grupo de buenos para nada, empezando por ese maldito Hao, y el estúpido pervertido de tu hermano. –

– ¡Oye, no le digas pervertido a mi hermano!– "_Aunque estés en lo cierto_", pensó la chica. – Además, yo creo que estás imaginando muchas cosas, Anna. Quizá solo van de fiesta ¿A poco crees que Yoh te engañaría con una prostituta? Ya sabes cómo son ellos; quedarán inconscientes en algún bar. –

La rubia suspiró, realmente estaba siendo muy desconfiada. Pero si no fuera algo malo ¿Por qué no le había contado el mismo Yoh? – Me aseguraré con mis propios ojos, que así sea. Te llamo luego, ya llegó Yoh. – Y cortó.

El castaño había hecho hasta lo imposible por disimular estos días, mentir u ocultar cosas no era para nada su fuerte, y su novia tenía el olfato finísimo para descubrirlo. Anna decidió que mantendría silencio, esperando que fuera él quien le informara de su despedida de soltero. Sabía que la cena, sería un buen momento para que eso sucediera.

– Tengo que decirte algo, Annita – Estaba hecho un manojo de nervios.

– Te escucho – Sonreía triunfante la rubia, al fin lo soltaría.

Yoh, entrelazando sus manos y parpadeando más de lo normal, abrió la boca – Loquesucedeesquelchicosplanearonunadespedidadesolt ero – Terminó por decir atropelladamente.

Anna dejó los palillos a un lado, dejó caer su cabeza en una de sus manos – No entendí absolutamente ninguna palabra, Yoh – Suspiró – ¿Podrías por favor, repetir lo que acabas de decir pero con más calma? –

– Claro, claro. Lo lamento – Tomó aire, al parecer Anna estaba de buenas, y debía aprovecharlo. – Lo que sucede, es que los chicos planearon una despedida de soltero. Es éste viernes, ya sabes ir a algún bar a beber algo, sólo entre hombres. Pero si te molesta puedo cancelarlo, Annita –

¡Bingo! Fue la palabra exacta que cruzó la cabeza de Anna en esos momentos. – No, no me molesta. ¿No habrá mujeres desnudas, o algo por el estilo verdad?–

Golpe bajo. No, no era su intención que hubiese mujeres desnudas bailando para él, aunque la idea sí lo tentaba bastante. Pero conociendo a su gemelo, lo más probable era que sí las hubiese. – ¿Mujeres desnudas? Claro que no, Annita. Sólo una gran noche etílica en algún buen local de Tokio con mis mejores amigos, antes que tú y yo nos casemos. – Y sonrió bobamente, consciente de que si Anna lo descubría en su mentira, era hombre muerto.

De lo que no tenía idea el castaño, era que su prometida ya lo sabía todo. _"En Tokio"_, pensó Anna antes de quedarse dormida, _"maldito mentiroso_". Al día siguiente, era hora de poner en marcha su plan de venganza.

Sin perder el tiempo, Anna llamó a Pilika, Mari y Jeanne durante la mañana. Las invitó a almorzar, con la excusa de que tenía algo muy importante qué proponerles. La verdad, es que a ninguna le entró muy en provecho la comida, después de la plática que tuvieron.

— Eso es lo que tienen — Decía indignada, Jeanne — Son todos iguales, no tienen remedio. —

— Mari está furiosa. ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer al respecto? —

Los tres pares de ojos, estaban ahora fijos en Anna, pues daban por hecho que ya algo debía tener en mente, sino, no se hubiese molestado en llamarlas. Y así era, la rubia tenía el plan perfectamente estructurado, que no tardó en contarles.

— Bien, entonces en eso quedamos — Fue la sentencia final.

(…)

Eran las cinco de la tarde, cuando Hao se estacionó fuera de la casa que Yoh y Anna compartían. Todos iban en el auto ya, listos para la noche que les esperaba. Yoh, aún un poco indeciso se despidió de su novia con un beso corto. La rubia, por su parte no hizo ningún comentario más que un 'pórtate bien', a lo que el castaño asintió con una sonrisa.

Cuando pasaron alrededor de cinco minutos en que se perdió de vista el automóvil de Hao, Anna cogió el teléfono y llamó a Jeanne — Bien, ya es hora. — Y en una fracción de segundo, el lujoso auto de Ren estaba esperándola afuera.

Jeanne y Anna fueron a recoger a Pilika y Mari, entonces se encaminaron a su tarea; seguir a esos hombres, y darles la gran lección de sus vidas por mentirosos. Tres largas horas de viaje a Osaka, donde pocas palabras fueron pronunciadas por las chicas.

— Sólo espero — Dijo muy seria Anna — Y creo que hablo por todas, cuando digo que no haya ningún muerto esta noche, Mari —

Todas asintieron al mismo tiempo, pues estaban conscientes y sabían lo celosa y obsesiva que era la chica en su relación con el gemelo mayor. Además, más de alguna vez les había tocado presenciar alguna discusión, donde cachetadas por parte de ella hacia él, era lo más suave que se veía.

Afortunadamente Jeanne era quien conducía, y se preocupó de no perder de vista el auto en el que iban los chicos así que cuando llegaron, se les hizo fácil aparcar unas cuadras más atrás que ellos.

— ¿Éste es el lugar del que hablabas? — Preguntó Yoh. Habían llegado al estacionamiento de un local muy grande, que tenía vidrios polarizados, se notaba muy discreto.

— Sí, el hermano de un amigo es el administrador, por eso sugerí que viniéramos acá — Le contestó su hermano mayor, con total naturalidad.

— Pues yo no puedo esperar, a ver esas lindas mujeres — Dijo Ryu, haciendo un gesto grotesco con las manos.

— Qué desagradable eres, Ryu. En serio, me das asco — Espetó Ren, haciendo una mueca.

— ¡Ay si, miren el señorito! Seguramente estás aquí, solo por darle en el gusto a Yoh, admite que quieres ver mujeres de verdad, no tiene nada de malo tomando en cuenta que te tienen en zona seca, hasta el matrimonio — Bromeó Horo Horo, pero esta le valió un buen golpe en la cara por parte del peli violeta.

— Eso no es de tu incumbencia, si ella desea esperar hasta casarse, pues es algo que respeto, al menos sé lo que es tener una novia— Pero en el fondo, sabía que Horo Horo estaba en lo cierto, ya con veinticuatro años, las hormonas hacían trizas sus discursos sobre el respeto y la castidad pre-matrimonial.

— Bien muchachos, no estamos aquí para saber si Ren se ha cogido o no a Jeanne. Estamos aquí para celebrar a mi hermano ¿no? — Dijo Hao en tono de broma, para calmar los ánimos, abriendo la puerta del auto e invitando a los demás a bajar también.

Cuando entraron al lugar, se encontraron en un sitio que parecía sacado de alguna película estadounidense. Estaba todo con luces muy tenues, una música bastante fuerte y el olor a tabaco y alcohol que se respiraba era inigualable. Y las mujeres... Con unos atuendos poco usuales, que dejaban ver mucha, muchísima piel.

— Buenas noches — Los recibió de pronto, una muchacha de aspecto europeo, que llevaba puesta apenas una tanga y unas estrellitas en los pechos, que solo cubrían sus pezones. — ¿Los puedo ayudar en algo? — Dejó escapar en un susurro, que a todos se les hizo sugerente.

— Sí, claro verás, es la despedida de soltero de mi hermano — Dijo Hao con una sonrisa seductora, a la muchacha. — Queremos que le den un trato 'especial', si sabes a lo que me refiero — Y le guiñó un ojo.

— Claro, por favor pasen por aquí — Y le devolvió el guiño al castaño.

Los amigos fueron guiados hasta el centro del lugar, donde había cómodos sillones acomodados frente a un escenario, que tenía tres caños en él. — Pónganse cómodos — Les sugirió la chica, mientras un desfile de mujeres llegaban con bandejas llenas de licor.

— ¡Es un puto cabaret! — Soltó Anna, cuando entraron al lugar.

Buscaron con la mirada por todos lados, mas no vieron a los chicos por ninguna parte, entonces se les acercó una de las camareras que andaban atendiendo al público. Como las chicas no estaban de humor, hicieron corto el trámite de poner al tanto a la 'señorita' que les había recibido, de la situación.

— Te pagaremos, si nos ayudas a colarnos ahí para poder hacer lo que tenemos pensado. — Le dijo de una, Anna.

La mujer, al ver en los ojos de cada una captó que no estaban para bromas, las llevó a los camerinos. — Ahí están todos los implementos, sino quieren ser reconocidas usen antifaz, o máscaras — Una vez ahí, tardaron al menos una hora en decidirse a hacerlo o no. Ya de una buena vez, comenzaron a vestirse, mejor dicho a desvestirse y maquillarse.

Los muchachos, por su parte estaban disfrutando al máximo la situación. Con unos cuantos tragos en el cuerpo, habían dejado de lado sus cohibiciones. Hao, Horo y Ryu no dejaban de vitorear a cada una de las bailarinas que subía al escenario, y aprovechaban de acariciar las piernas de las que iban a sentarse con ellos de momento.

Ren e Yoh, eran los más compuestos, sólo observaban y en el fondo sentían una gran culpa por estar ahí, aunque de igual forma la baba les escurría cuando al finalizar cada actuación, las chicas se quitaban el brasier, si es que llevaban uno, para dejar ver sus encantos femeninos.

— Bien chicas, es ahora o nunca — Les dijo Anna a sus amigas, quienes asintieron con ansiedad. Iban a salir al escenario, a bailarles a sus respectivos novios.

La única que desistió finalmente, fue Pilika, pero sólo porque ella no tenía a nadie a quien encarar — Yo las estaré observando— Dijo entre risas.

Cuando salieron las tres, moviéndose sensualmente al ritmo de la música, los chicos no pudieron dejar de notar, que estas bailarinas eran bastante más delgadas que todas las otras que habían salido anteriormente. Pero eran igualmente hermosas, aunque estaban un poco más 'tapadas' de lo normal, quizás era parte del show.

— Nos llegó la noticia, de que tenemos esta noche ¡una despedida de soltero! — Anna se había apoderado del micrófono.

Ante esta declaración, el grupo de amigos alzó sus copas. — ¡Sí, aquí está el festejado! — Gritaron todos al unísono.

El trío se subió ágilmente a sus respectivos caños, para hacer un baile erótico que dejó a todos los presentes, incluyendo obviamente a 'sus chicos', con la boca abierta. Comenzaron poco a poco a quitarse la ropa, hasta que quedaron en las mismas condiciones de la mayoría de las mujeres que ahí trabajaban; semidesnudas. En ese momento, decidieron bajar del escenario, y encaminarse hacia los chicos a paso lento pero seguro.

— Vaya, estas salieron más atrevidas que las otras — Dijo Yoh un poco nervioso, cuando sintió que la chica estaba casi encima de él.

— ¡Qué suertudos son, no se vale! — Reclamaba Ryu, ya que los únicos con 'bailarina personal' eran Yoh, Hao y Ren.

Los bailecitos y movimientos, se estaban subiendo de tono, cuando de pronto las tres chicas preguntaron al mismo tiempo — ¿Quieres que, vayamos a un lugar más intimo? —

Ren tuvo que tragar grueso para contestar, ya que la mujer que tenía al frente a sus ojos era, despampanante y le había susurrado aquello de una forma tan sensual, que sintió cosquillas en 'cierta parte'. — Olvídalo, tengo novia. Y será mejor que ni me toques —

— Estás muy hermosa, y la verdad es que diría que sí, pero paso. Tengo novia. — Dijo Hao aunque, las manos se le iban a los senos de la chica enmascarada que estaba ahora sentada en sus piernas.

— No quiero ser descortés, pero yo voy a casarme con la mujer que amo. — Fueron las palabras de Yoh, antes de ponerse de pie. — Es hora de irnos, chicos —

Pero no alcanzó a dar un paso, cuando sintió arder su mejilla derecha. ¿Acaso esa mujer lo había golpeado? — Disculpa, no quise ofenderte, pero de verdad que…— Y sintió como se le desfiguraba el rostro, cuando vio la cara de Anna al quitarse la máscara. — ¿ A…A…A…Anna? —

— ¡Por un demonio! ¿Qué hacen aquí? Jeanne, cúbrete. — Decía Ren rojo como un tomate, mientras pretendía no mirar el cuerpo de la chica, al momento que la tapaba con su chaqueta.

Una vez de haber pagado todo lo consumido, y ya fuera del local, la situación era bastante tensa. — Se puede saber ¿Por qué están aquí? — Preguntó Hao. Y esa simple pregunta, le valió una cachetada doble por parte de Mari.

— Sabía que mentías Yoh, por eso vinimos hasta aquí. Queríamos darles una lección, sabes que odio las mentiras — Dijo Anna muy molesta — ¿Strippers? ¿De verdad no tuvieron una mejor idea? Y lo peor, ¿En serio creíste que no me enteraría?— Y con esa frase, parecía soltar un poco la tensión.

Suspiraron todos. Se quedaron viendo un largo rato en silencio, hasta que cada parte aceptó su parte de la culpa en todo. Pero las mujeres se encargaron de hacerles ver, lo bajo que habían caído. Realmente habían obtenido su venganza.

— Qué baile tan virginal, Jeanne. Muy casto ¿podrías hacerlo para mí? — Trató de bromear Horo Horo para relajar el ambiente, pero se ganó otro golpe del chino.

— Lo siento Annita, lo digo en serio. — Se volvía a disculpar realmente apenado, el castaño — Entiendo si quieres cancelar todo —

— Te creo, Yoh y no voy a cancelar nada. Pero eso no quita que esté molesta, me mentiste— Suspiró — Ya vámonos, podemos rentar habitaciones en algún hotel, ahí puedo bailarte otra vez, si quieres claro —

En ese momento apareció Pilika en el auto de Ren, dando bocinazos y haciéndoles señas a los demás para que subieran y Mari le quitó las llaves del suyo a Hao, para ir por él. Definitivamente, cosas interesantes ocurrirían esa noche.

* * *

_*Club de Lulú: En Chile, usamos ese término cuando las mujeres nos juntamos entre nosotras, dejando a los hombres de lado._

**Hooolis :) ¿Cómo andan? Espero que bien.**

**Éste fic lo subo, respondiendo al reto de Mel en el foro 'Yo te reto, tu me retas, nosotros nos retamos'. Espero que sea de su agrado, especialmente para Mel, reconozco que éste es el primer reto que me saca canas verdes, lo juro, creo que mi cabeza hizo 'Boom' xD**

**Menciones especiales para Naty Asakura Pace, quien me dio un esbozo al menos de como hacer ésta cosa (sé que querías que indagara más en el Hao/Mari, prometo recompensarte con uno especial de ellos apenas tenga tiempo) y para mi gran amiga Angekila; que se tomó la molestia de leerlo dos veces (si de verdad que aún no me convence), ¡te quiero Geki!, y mil gracias (L)**

**Ya nos leeremos en alguna otra ocasión. ¡Besos para todos!**


End file.
